A Thanksgiving Mishap
by Connie rose
Summary: Annabeth goes to her Dad's house for Thanksgiving after the war with Gaea, bringing along Percy and Thalia. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fan fiction I've been able to upload! Hope you Like it! This is set after the Giant War. Does anybody know how old Bobby and Mathew are? that info would be greatly appreciated! Thank you!

**Prologue**

**"Frederick , dear, I understand that your entire family is coming for Thanksgiving but I don't see it as any reason Annabeth needs to come," said Mrs. Chase to her husband one night two weeks before Thanksgiving.**

**" Helen, Annabeth is family" **

**" Yes dear, I realize that, and I'm not trying to excluded her from any family activities, I'd actually love for her to come if it wasn't for the fact that your family is still new to the whole Annabeth is a demi-god and Greek mythology really exists- for lack of a better word- thing. Two Christmas's ago at the family reunion a Hell Hound attacked. Yes, I know Annabeth was able to kill it, but something like that is bound to happen again and it would scare your family out of there wits." **

**" I realize that, but it's a family get together and Annabeth should be there"**

**The spouses lapsed into silence washing dishes and listing to the sound of Jurassic Park which Bobby and Mathew were currently watching in the next room.**

**" Helen, what if we let Annabeth invite two friends? She can bring Percy, haven't really gotten to know him and they are dating now, and another friend. It would make her more willing to come and don't you think the more demi-gods there are in a place the less likely monsters are to attack?"**

**" That seems rather counter intuitive, dear," Mrs. Chase pause to think " but, all right, I suppose it makes sense. Were would they sleep? All of the guest rooms are taken."**

**" Well, Annabeth will sleep in her own room. I suppose Annabeth and who ever she invites can share a room."**

**" Except if she invites Percy"**

**" he can sleep on the floor of Bobby and Mathew's room"**

**" All right then, why don't you go call Annabeth and invite her"**


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

"Percy," I shouted into his ear, "wake up! The plane has landed." I shook his shoulder. Soon after we had boarded the plane to San Francisco, Percy had fallen into a fitful sleep.

I turned to Thalia.

"He's not waking up."

"Let me try," said Thalia. "Percy!" she yelled, "Lord Zeus is about to blast us out of the sky!" Percy's eyes flew open.

"What?!"

"Calm down, Percy, we've landed. Thalia," I shot her a glare, "was just being a bit creative in her methods for waking you up."

"Oh," said Percy, his shoulders sagging with relief. "Thanks a lot, Pinecone face."

"Guys," I said, "we need to get off the plane and get our stuff. And mortals are looking at us oddly."

"What else is new?" muttered Percy .

* * *

><p><p>

15 minutes later, we were in a cab on our way to my dad's house. A few weeks ago my dad had called and asked me to come for Thanksgiving. He'd said it was a family gathering, but that I could invite two friends to stay with us. I'd invited Percy because, well, he is my boyfriend and he's never really met my dad and step mom. Also, if he can help me survive Tartarus, then he should be able to help me survive a weekend; actually 4 days, to be exact, with my dad's family.

I looked over at Percy and Thalia, who were currently in the middle of a good-natured argument. I hoped he would be on his best behavior. He should know to be, but then again he's such a seaweed brain sometimes. I couldn't help but worry.

"Ow!" yelped Percy, his hair now up on end, having been shocked by Thalia. I suppose I should be thankful it was only a little one, the kind you would get from rubbing your feet across a carpet in socks. If it was stronger we'd probably have some serious mist manipulating to do. I sighed; maybe inviting both Thalia and Percy was a bad idea. Things were bound to get out of control. But, it was to late to go back now.

I'd invited Thalia for several reasons. She's a good friend, almost like a sister to me. Also, Piper was at Camp Jupiter with Leo and Jason (who went back and forth between the two camps) visiting Hazel and Frank. Rachel was stuck at her parents estate for Thanksgiving, so that ruled out two notably safer combinations with Percy. On the plus side Artemis had given Thalia the long weekend off to come visit anyway, and with Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank and Hazel in California already we could have a nice get together about halfway through the trip. Which should keep me from going out of my mind.

It's not that there's anything wrong with my family; Helen has even been treating me like a daughter the last few times I've seen her, something I've marveled over several times. But my dad forced me to tell every one I'm a demigod about a year ago, and that sort of got mixed reactions. Some relitives treat me as if I'm some alien species. Others like I'm glass. Some are way too harsh and rude with me, almost as if they're thinking that's how demigods act. Others still ignore me, like they aren't sure how to act around me, so they just won't act around me at all.

That alone is enough to make anyone go insane,and that's without all of the questions from my cousins, Bobby, and Matthew. They want to know every little detail of every quest I've ever been on, of every even remotely demigodish experience I've ever had in my life, much of which I don't think they're ready to hear, some of which I'm not ready to relive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! First of all if you're reading this, thank you! That means I'm not as weird as I think and other people actually read authors notes! So, so, sorry not updating! I've just had a sort of creativity block lately. I haven't written, or knit, or sewed or anything. Sucky excuse, but it's true. And thanks to my good friend, whose name shall remain un disclosed for helping me out of this funk. At least as far a writing goes, she actually sat with me and made a list of plot points, and helped me type. She also my editor, so this chapter is dedicated to you. She-who-shall-not-be-named, knows who she is so, yeah. NOW... ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Thalia**

Honestly, I wasn't sure what to expect as we pulled up in front of Annabeth's dad's house in Lower Pacific Heights. Last time I was here, Mr. Chase answered the door wearing an aviator's helmet and goggles, asking if we were delivering his something-or-other camels. I'm pretty sure he wasn't normally like that; I mean, he had to leave the house sometime. Right? And he did have guests.

It actually wasn't Mr. Chase who opened the door, but an old, grey-haired woman who promptly slammed the door in our faces.

"Well then," I huffed, annoyed, and a little taken aback. Annabeth was supposed to be on better terms with her family than this. I shot a glance at Annabeth over my shoulder, raising my eyebrow in question.

_Sorry, _she mouthed, wincing. I turned back around. I wasn't going to let my friends freeze on the porch, especially when it was Annabeth's family inside, catching up in front of a warm fire.

I raised my hand, prepared to furiously pound on the door again, when the door suddenly opened of its own accord. Off-balanced, I stumbled into the house, nearly crushing the poor kid in the process.

"Whoa! Sorry, kiddo!" I yelped as I regained my balance. The poor little kid took one look at us and fled deeper into the house.

"Rebecca! Wait! These are just my new friends!" Annabeth shouted after her, but she made no move to venture further into the house.

"Annabeth!" We turned around to see Annabeth's father walking towards us out of the kitchen with a big smile on his face.

"Hi Dad," she said, making an effort to be quiet; why, I wasn't sure.

"You do realize they know you're here," said Mr. Chase to Annabeth," you just shouted to Rebecca, and I think two years is enough time for them to adjust to the fact that you're a demigod."

"Well, Paul's family still freaks out every time he mentions me, and they found out at the wedding," Percy interjected, defending Annabeth.

"Ah, Percy! Good to see you!" Mr. Chase said jovially, clapping him on the back.

"And, Thalia, too!" he said, turning to me, continuing to grin widely. "You'll be sharing a room with Annabeth, And, Percy, you'll be sharing with the twins."

"Ah," said Percy, "fun times."

* * *

><p>Dinner was an awkward affair. The family made small talk among themselves, almost deliberately ignoring us. We were about halfway through the meal before anyone talked to us. It was one of Annabeth's aunts, a wiry string-bean of a woman with a face constantly set into an unpleasant grimace, which reminded me of the time Nico ate a Warhead.<p>

"So, how old are you, dears?" she questioned me and Percy, leaning forward as if to catch a juicy bit of gossip. "If you don't mind my saying so, you look a bit young to be friends with Annabeth, Thalia."

"I'm seventeen, same age as Annabeth," Percy said through a mouthful of food. She looked mildly disgusted at this.

"Well, I don't really know," I said, shrugging.

"How does that happen?" another distant relative asked, concerned.

"Well, technically I should be twenty two, but I was kinda turned into a tree when I was twelve for about six years. Trees don't exactly age as fast as humans do, so when I was changed back-"

"Yeah, I went on a quest to find the Golden Fleece, which un-treeified her when I was twelve," Percy interjected.

"Shut up, Percy! As I was saying, when I was 'un-treeified' I still looked twelve, but the Greek god Apollo said I was actually supposed to be about fifteen then. Of course, that was before I joined the Hunters of Artemis, and they also don't age. We aren't quite immortal, because we can still die in battle, but we won't ever get older unless we leave. That was maybe five years ago, to escape a prophecy that was actually about Percy here. So, all in all, I could be twenty two, I could be sixteen, I could be twelve, nobody really knows."

After that lovely gem, the room fell dead silent, and the sound of clinking knives and forks filled the air awkwardly.

This was going to be a long weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

** Hello everyone! Thanks once again for taking the time to read my authors note. I finally got this chapter done my return trip fron Niagra Falls. It turns out that a 10 hour ride on a bus full of Girl Scouts hyped up on chocolate is an excellent place to write. Go fiqure!**

**It's summer! Now, while that does mean I will be writing more, it doesn't really mean I will be updating more. I'm going to be extremely busy this summer, and only about half of the places I'm going have WiFi. I'll try to update as often as I can, which should be more frequently then I have this school year. So I apologize for all the waiting you've had to do thus far, and I apologize in advance for all of the waiting you will have to do in the future- I'm sorry. I do try, I really do. It's just I suck at updating! Sigh. Well enjoy this chapter, and hope I won't take to long with the next one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

The next morning Percy sent Bobby and Matthew in to wake up me and Thalia. My family had made plans to go to the aquarium today, and so everyone had to get up early.

Usually I'd be up before everyone, but Thalia and I had stayed up until 3:00 am catching up. Percy was smart; he had gotten the boys to do the dirty work for him. Within five seconds of turning on the light and shaking Thalia, Bobby was pinned against the wall with an arrow threatening to go up his nose.

Never mess with an eternal maiden's beauty sleep.

Especially if you're male.

The San Francisco Aquarium, also know as the Aquarium of the Bay, wasn't too far away, but my grandmother wanted to beat the crowd. After a rather hurried family breakfast we were on the road.

Percy, Thalia and I were squeezed into the back of my maiden Aunt Fran's car. I wasn't thrilled with the arrangement after how the conversation with her went last night, but I wasn't going to complain. She kept shooting Thalia looks in the rearview mirror, blinking, with her mouth set in a firm line. It took a lot of self-control not to tell her off for it, the way I would if she was a camper, or at least glare at her.

Instead I kept up a running commentary about the city, acting as a tour guide for my friends. Thalia wasn't paying any attention, as was to be expected, but I could tell Percy was at least trying to listen. Not exactly succeeding, but he was trying. Which was really sweet of him.

The thing everyone most wanted to see was a clear tunnel people could walk through that ran under the bay. I'd done some research on it for a school project a while back, so I knew how it was built and everything, but the second I walked in it all thoughts along those lines flew out of my head.

It was like walking through a bubble, and underwater bubbles made me think of the first kiss Percy and I shared as boyfriend and girlfriend. Sure, I'd been in underwater bubbles more times than that, but it was my favorite memory out of all of them.

Percy was walking a little ways behind Thalia and me, held up by a conversation with a barracuda. The trade off between the two of them reminded me a bit of chapter two in Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. I tried not to think about that though, the last thing we needed was for the glass to vanish.

When he entered the tube, I stepped off of the moving sidewalk to talk to him and see if he was reminded of same experience I was.

"Oooh! Look at those fish," I heard a child exclaim, "they're sticking to the wall!"

Sure enough, a whole school of fish had pressed themselves to the sides of the tube. It was really cool at first, but then came the echinoderms (the brittle stars, and star fish, but not sea cucumbers - they don't move), the rays, and the few sand sharks, until the entire tube was covered. The only lighting was the blue rope lighting that lined the moving sidewalk.

"Percy?" I questioned. "What is..."

"Sorry, um, I'm a bit of a celebrity with the members of my dad's kingdom."

"Ha! Kelphead has fanfish!" shouted Thalia grinning cockily.

"Not now Thalia," I said. "Percy? Can you do anything?"

"I'm trying!"

He was trying, his face was screwed up in concentration, but whatever he was doing it wasn't working.

Finally, Percy managed to get all of the sea creatures off of the tube, but not before the aquarium workers had been summoned.

The workers figured that the neon orange and purple striped shirt Percy had been wearing (an absolutely hideous thing, even Clarisse agreed, which was the first of many experiments in trying to combine the Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter shirts) had attracted them. But my family knew better. Needless to say, we hightailed it out of there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I'm on a roll! Hopefully I'll get one more chapter done before I go to sleep-away camp, but I don't know. I just really happy that I've updated within a week after the last one. Again this chapter was written while traveling, I was in the back of our rental minivan on the way back from my Uncle's house when inspiration struck! I spent the hour in the car writing, and then when we got back to the hotel I hid under my covers and wrote until midnight. Granted, we left my Uncle's house at 10 so I really only wrote for two hours, but still! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

Later that evening, my family went out to a very late diner at Chower's, which is a restaurant on Pier 39. Percy, Thalia, and I had a table to ourselves, which I made sure was not within listening distance of the rest of my family.

It wasn't until after we ordered (clam chowders in sour-dough bowls for Thalia and me, chicken tenders for Percy) that anybody talked.

"So," said Thalia, "care to explain what is with your family?"

While sight-seeing, I had determined that the entire trip would be much like last night's dinner: everybody ignoring us unless completely necessary, with the exception of my Aunt Fran. That was decidedly better than mixed reactions; I could deal with the silent treatment, but of all my relatives to pay attention to what we do, it just had to be Aunt Fran. My father's sister in-law, she was the most judgemental of all my relatives, and the one with the biggest reason to have a grudge against me. She was the one attacked by the hell-hound two Christmases ago.

I found myself explaining all this to Percy and Thalia, along with the story of what happened two years ago. I felt a bit guilty complaining about my family to them, knowing about Thalia's mother and Smelly Gabe and the fact that they had it so much worse than I've ever had.

"Hmmm," said Percy when I was done. "I guess that means Aunt String-Bean will be giving us the evil eye for the rest of this trip."

"Aunt String-Bean?" I laughed. Leave it to Percy to make me feel better.

"Well, she's tall and slender, so she's Aunt String-Bean."

"That's actually really clever!" I turned to Thalia, who had been awfully quiet throughout this whole exchange.

She was staring intently at something behind her, using the convex mirror of the back of her spoon.

"Empousa, ten-o'clock," she said, gesturing over her shoulder at the bar maid who was currently flirting with a college aged gentleman. I blinked. Sure enough, the mist shifted and revealed the tell tale mismatched legs, which were showing an awful lot of knee.

"What do we do?" asked Percy.

My mind was racing a mile a minute. Thalia stood up.

"Hey Aunt String-Bean!" she shouted, drawing her bow. "Duck!"

My family turned to look at us, as did probably the entire restaurant. Thalia notched an arrow and let it fly straight over Aunt Fran's head. It pierced the Empousa's skull just above the nose with a thud. Thalia snapped her fingers.

"You can go back to your dinners now, and forget whatever you think happened."

I put my head in my hands and sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! So, here is the next chapter, and let me just say Piper is hard to write!**

**This chapter I'm using my creative license. For the sake of the story I'm asking you to believe:**

**1) That it's logical to drive the 55 minutes with traffic it takes to drive from the Caldecott Tunnel (where the entrance to Camp Jupiter is) to Ella's restaurant in San Francisco to have lunch.**

**2) That Ella's is open on Thanksgiving Day, and serves Thanksgiving dinner. I've never been to Ella's (I've only ever been to San Francisco once, and we didn't go to Ella's) and really only included it because I google searched diners near Lower Pacific Heights (if you've ever seen Full House, it's those houses). Even with as much research as I've done, I have no idea if it's open on Thanksgiving, or even what days of the week it's open. Ella's website wasn't very helpful.**

**I've tried to keep this story as realistic as a fantasy story can be, doing research and making sure they only go places I've been, but I felt this was necessary. So if you happen to check a story's facts please do not take offense. It's called creative license for a reason!**

* * *

><p>Piper's POV<p>

I survey myself in the mirror before walking out of my "hotel" room in New Rome.

After the end of the Giant War and the camps had become friends, campers began traveling back and forth between the two camps, experiencing other ways of demigod life and meeting new people. In response to this flood of visitors, the camps, naturally, built new buildings for the visitors to stay at.

The ones at Camp Half-Blood were designed by Annabeth. They were cabins, like the ones for Camp Half-Blood campers, but rather than representing a specific god, they were all generic marble buildings. They were all neo-classical, taking influence from both Greece and Rome. So of course Leo had to ask Annabeth why she wanted the Romans to stay in mini Supreme Court buildings.

Camp Jupiter decided to have guests who did not want to stay in the new barracks building stay in lodges that were just outside the city limits. They resembled three story school buildings outside, but were furnished incredibly modernly inside.

Leo and I opted to stay in the lodges, as they offered a sort of privacy that was hard to come by nowadays.

"Ready to go?" asked Jason as I exited the building. He was waiting for me to finish getting ready before we all leave camp to go to dinner, or rather, lunch, at Ella's diner. Today is Thanksgiving. As neither of the two camps celebrate Thanksgiving (both Greeks and Romans have their own feast days to give thanks) we decided to go out to Thanksgiving dinner.

The original plan had been to cook the meal ourselves. That idea ended quickly when we realized that even if we manage to figure out how to cook stuffing, mashed potatoes, yams and a turkey, we'd have nowhere to actually cook everything. It made me wish that I still had my cornucopia. Not only could I use it to produce the feast, but also it would have made everything feel even more like thanksgiving. Unfortunately, it had been destroyed in the Battle of Olympus. A cyclops, tired of getting hit in the face by pastries, managed to rip it out of my hands and destroy it.

Going out for dinner was the easiest option. Hazel had suggested eating at a restaurant in San Francisco, then stopping by to visit Annabeth, Percy and Thalia before coming back to camp. A small debate later, we had settled on Ella's, made reservations, and gone to get ready.

* * *

><p>Ella's is a very nice restaurant, with a pleasant atmosphere and amazing food. The thing I enjoy most about the meal is getting to talk with the others, almost entirely uninterrupted. I haven't gotten to see Frank and Hazel as much as I would have liked this past year, and catching up is a lot of fun. We trade stories over plates of turkey and mash potatoes or open faced sandwiches.<p>

A little after we finish eating, a waitress comes over to the table. I can tell it's a different waitress then the one we've had all meal, but I dismiss it and turn back to the conversation.

"Could I interest you in dessert?" she questions sweetly. I turn to ask if they have pecan pie, when her voice changes.

"Or perhaps you would like your just desserts."

"What?" yelps Frank.

"We're here to avenge our mistress."

I blink, and the mist shifts to reveal a Gorgon. Other wait-staff and customers begin moving towards us, revealing themselves to be monsters. There are about 40 of them, blocking almost all escape roots. I grab Katoptris from my hidden belt.

"Try to get outside and work your way over to Annabeth's; we're going to need help." mutters Jason.

"Prepare to die, demigods." And with that the gorgon launches herself towards us.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone! Okay, so this will probably be the last chapter you get before school starts for me. I can't really guarantee when the next chapter will be posted.

The next chapter needs a fight scene, and that is kinda new ground for me. I'll probably take a while so I can make it the best I can.

Also, my sister dropped my backpack containing my nexus and now half of the screen is cracked and won't work. Thankfully, I can still read, use the internet, listen to music, and access everything I need or want on my nexus, but having to flip it around constantly to use the pop-up key board and select things I want to delete makes it a pain to write.

As I have done the majority of my writing on my nexus in the past, I will be writing either in a notebook, or on my mom's laptop whenever I can. I will try to get as much done as I can done in a reasonable amount of time.

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

I survey the table in front of me, which is laden with enough food to feed the entirety of Camp Half Blood. On second thought maybe not, considering demi-gods aren't exactly known for their small appetites.

Today is Thanksgiving, and as such my family was gathered around our dining room table for dinner. I was seated between Thalia and Percy, something I had done deliberately while arranging place settings.

As soon as everybody is seated, my grandfather, at Aunt String-Bean's ( thanks to Percy I now had trouble calling her anything else) insistance, has everybody bow their heads and leads a grace. I don't really pay much attention. Instead I bow my head, and say a prayer in my head to my mother and Demeter.

True, it isn't Demeter's feast day, but Thanksgiving started as a day to celebrate the pilgrims' good harvest, and as Demeter is the goddess of the harvest, it felt right.

My family doesn't set much store by religion. I don't think my dad, Helen and stepbrothers go to church. And, the rest of my family goes to church on Christmas and Easter, but that's it. However, there are some things they have clung to. Such as saying grace before a big family meal. Aunt String-Bean is always particularly insistent whenever I am around, almost as if she wants to rub it in my face.

Nobody would have given a care who I was praying to, considering my two companions and I are living proof Greek gods exist, if it wasn't for Thalia.

Thalia, being Thalia, took the news of being forced to say grace rather indignantly. Especially when she realized that this was another attempt of my Aunt's to ostracize me.

"So," she asks over the clamor of people filling plates. "Who did you to pray to?"

The adults automatically go silent.

"Um, Dad, Demeter, and Hestia," answers Percy.

"Why Hestia?"

"It just felt right. What about you?"

"Artemis, and Demeter."

"Not your father?"

Thalia raises an eyebrow.

"Forget I asked."

Throughout this exchange I watch my relatives. My father has his eyes closed, and is sighing through his nose. Aunt String-Bean's lips are pursed so much it looks like she is puckering up for a kiss.

Percy and Thalia turn to me.

"Mother and Demeter," I say, glaring at Thalia.

A knock at the door cuts through my step-mother's attempt to restart conversation.

"I'll get it," says my Aunt String-Bean. She rises from the table, and leaves to get the door. A few minutes later, I hear her shriek! It has to be something mythological. Clearly Percy and Thalia think so too.

We leap away from the table.

"Thalia! Grab my sword!"

I shout as I run to the door, Percy hot on my heels. My stepmother has a strict "no weapons at the table rule" so my sword and Thalia's bow are in the kitchen. Riptide had remained in Percy's pocket, and is now in his hand.

"Look lady, we kinda need their help, so if you don't want me to get blood and monster dust on the carpet at least go and get Annabeth!"

We reach the door, only to see my aunt frozen with fear in the doorway, and an injured and battle-high Leo trying to force his way across the threshold.

"Leo!"

He looks up. "Annabeth, Percy! We were attacked at the diner! There are about 40 of them! It's organized! They say they want to avenge Gaea!"

Thalia runs out of the kitchen, tosses me my sword, and the four of us sprint out into the street.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! This Chapter was one of my absolute favorites to write. I turned it out at a sleepover with my amazing friend Charlotte. As I said last chapter, I'd never written a fight scene before. So when Charlotte and I were talking and she offered to help i readily accepted .**

**Charlotte is a writer as well, but she mainly writes scripts. However, most of her experience with fight scenes comes from stage combat. (Charlotte is an theater kid, I am too but she is like a Zillion times better actor than me. She is really funny AND make a good villain.) So this afternoon I invited her over to give a lesson in stage combat. After and hour of talking (a good 30 minutes of that hour was spent fan-girling) and another good 45 minutes actually learning defense positions and hit marks, I finally sat down to write this chapter.**

**This chapter was a total colab-effort between the two of us. Several of the ideas in the plot were hers, she helped me visualize things, edited my spelling and grammar (areas were I always fall short) and kept me laughing. All in all, she was amazing and a big part of why I enjoyed writing this so much. (As was the case when another friend of mine helped me out of a creativity block I had while working on Chapter 3)**

**So this chapter is Dedicated to Charlotte, for helping me create this chapter, helping me with a question I had last chapter, and for overall being an amazing friend. Love you!**  
><strong>In other news, this story is almost over! Ahhhh! I have like two more chapters to write, and a possible deleted scene. I'm both exited and scared at the same time.<strong>

**So if you've read my monologue, congrats! I suppose it's pretty safe to say that I won't be using this to audition for the Fall production. Anyway, on with the show!**

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

The street outside was in complete pandemonium. The skirmish was already well underway. Hazel, Jason, Piper and Frank were struggling to defend against a small army of monsters and…

"Kids! There are kids fighting," Percy exclaimed.

"Yep!" Leo agreed. Not sure why, but they were chasing us same as the monsters, and considering that they're trying to kill us, the general consensus is to take them out, 'cause I doubt they're here to help stuff the turkey. Unless you've got some miracle cranberry sauce up your sleeve." he added. He pulled a hammer out of his tool belt before running off into the fray.

I charged as well. By the time I reached the middle of the street, I was engaged in an altercation with a young demigod. He appeared confident, but he wobbled in his fighting stance, and looked incredibly uncomfortable.

He made the first move, a rather risky jab towards my left non-dominant wrist. I blocked it easily, crossing my sword arm across my body. He tried again, almost falling flat on his face as he tried to stay in one spot. Clearly, this kid was not trained.

"Why send you in to battle if they haven't bothered to train you?" I wondered aloud, dancing forward as I aimed for his shoulder.

"None of your business!" he growled.

A thin sheen of sweat was beading his forehead. This kid had no business being on the battlefield. Whoever claimed to be his tactician not only lacked common sense, but also compassion.

"Word of advice kid," I offered. "Move around a bit, it's much more effective."

He scowled, but at least followed my advice, resulting in a slightly more balanced slice to the leg. I parried his move; bring my sword down, then slicing it upwards, across my body.

"Also, if you're tiring out, but your opponent is fine, try to get a shot to the limbs, like so." I treated this like a lesson I would give in the arena, demonstrating as I talked.

A well placed stab to his outer arm served my purpose, and made his face contort with pain.

"The limbs and neck have a lot of pain receptors and a good blow will hurt a lot more than any injury to your abdomen. Anyway, why are you fighting with the monsters?"

He ducked under my outstretched arm and, as I pivoted, tried to make a swipe towards the back of my arm. I made to swing my arm away, but felt the sting of his blade coming in contact with my flesh.

"And here I thought your strategy was to go for fatal spots. The wrists, neck, side of the face, et cetera."

"Shut up!" he roared, swinging haphazardly.

I simply ducked under his arm, not even bothering with a counter attack, or even a defensive position.

"Look kid, your fighting is horrendous. You are obviously not trained, and I'm trying to help, so to speak."

I ducked behind him as he swung over my head.

"You are going to put yourself in much too dangerous a situation;" he whirled on the spot, startled. "And although it was you commanding officers choice to have you participate today, you made the choice to join the sort of vengeance crew these monsters have going, you should know how to fight better than just to stab and swipe and hope you make a fatal blow."

"I don't need your help!"

Thrust.

"Clearly, you do,"

Block.

He made to cut the back of my head from in front, and I caught his blade on mine, throwing it forward. He flailed, before going crashing into a car that was stalled in the middle of the road. The driver had obviously fled.

"Word of advice, never aim for the back of the head," I said, before running off to find another opponent.

* * *

><p>Third Person Limited<p>

"Whoa!" shouted Bobby "Yeah, go Annabeth"

He leaned over the rail at the top of the steps watching the battle unfold. His entire family was currently squeezed onto the steps, with the exception of the little cousins Bobby's Aunt Marie was fight to keep from witnessing this. But, the only other person who seemed to be enjoying the spectacle, besides himself, was Mathew.

"Dude," he said turning to Mathew, "This is so cool! It's like a Marvel Movie or something!"

"I know, right! The only thing that would make this better would be to have popcorn."

"Yeah! We should totally go make some."

"But what if the battle ends before we get back?"

"No way. Think about what Annabeth and Percy said about the Battle of Manhattan; that took over 24 hours. This'll take at least one."

"Then let's go make some!"

The boys wove their way through relatives who were frozen with fear. The Mist wasn't helping conceal the fight at all.

"Last one to the kitchen is Pegasus poop!" challenged Mathew, quoting something the twins had once heard Percy say, with slightly more G-rated terminology.

"You're on!"

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

Eventually, I found myself fighting next to Thalia. We were taking on a huge Cyclops. Seriously, the thing is the size of two Tysons.

"Duck," ordered Thalia.

I obliged, and as I did so received a full on view of what she was fighting with.

"A bread knife?"

"Couldn't find my bow, carving knives were on the table. It was the best I could do, okay?"

"But the cooling rack?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time. Besides, it makes a decent shield."

Though the cooling rack was now bent unrecognizably, it does seem to be taking the brunt of the damage. Thalia rolled to the side. The Cyclops's was focused on her, so I took the opportunity to advance, before vaulting upward, stabbing the monster in its eye. It erupted in a shower of monster dust, making me sneeze. Breathing heavily, I surveyed the street around me. We'd dispatched all of the monsters, and I saw an enemy demigod lying on the ground every few yards. Though the battle had not lasted long, it did quite a bit of damage to the street. But I couldn't worry about what the neighbors will think now.

I did a head count. One, two, three, Percy, five, six, plus me. Seven–wait, including Thalia there were eight of us. I checked again. One muscle wound (my own), two scraped knees, three claw marks, blackened Percy, slightly smoking Jason, charred Piper, and an impishly grinning Leo (what on earth did he do?). Where was Thalia?

I looked over to my house. All of my relatives were gathered on my front steps, and there was Thalia, struggling to pull herself up using the railing.

"Everybody into the house," I commanded. "Jason, help me grab Thalia, she looks like she's about to pass out."

As the eight of us mounted the steps, Bobby and Mathew came running out the door.

"Aw, c'mon! We missed it."

"Missed what?" asked Frank.

"Your epic fight!"

"You really wanted to watch it us kill monsters, get injured, and possibly be killed?"

"Uh, yeah?" said Mathew "It'd be so cool!"

"Right." Frank shook his head.

"Look guys, can you just get out of the way? Please. We kinda need to take care of this." I said nodding to Thalia, who by this point was out cold.

The sight of her made the smiles slip off the boys' faces. Not much we could do about that now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! Just one chapter to go! **

**I was having some trouble getting this chapter written, for two reasons. **

**One: I was suffering from a huge case of writers-lack-of-time. I'm in highschool, and have lots of homework. Plus I have extracorriculars and a huge(but exciting) side personal project. I honestly don't see how those of you who are in band or sports manage it all.**

**Two: I have been reading and/or hearing about some amazing stories (both fanfictions and otherwise) that are absolutely amazing. My writer friends are writing three of these (A friend who is also on fanfic, sonicblue99 is writing one, its not up on fan fiction yet, but you should go read her current story if you like Doctor Who. And, my friend Charlotte is writing/has written the other two). All of the stories are fantastic, well written, in depth, with detail and amazing characture development. The authors totally deserve to be told again and again they're fantastic, but hearing about them/ reading them has left me felling rather inadequate.**

**The solution this came, once again in the form of a trip. I turned this chapter out on a two our flight to Florida for a teacher work day. Hopefully my trend of writing while traveling won't continue, because if it does you won't get the next chapter until winter break, so late December. **

**One more chapter left! Ahhhhhh!**

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

Getting an unconscious Thalia settled on the couch proved difficult, thanks to the hovering of my extended family. By the time my one of my uncles suggested moving her so we could line the couch with towels, I was ready to break their necks.

As calmly as I could, I sent Percy to retrieve my demigod emergency first aid kit and the ambrosia and nectar from my bathroom, and set Piper (who was one of the least wounded) the task of accessing the others. Then I turned to my family.

"Look," I stated plainly- if a bit aggressively, "We are demigods. We deal with this stuff practically on a daily basis, and all of us have fought in two wars. We are more than capable of taking care of Thalia's injuries, and our own. And, you hovering over our shoulders, telling us- who have been trained to do this- what to do sure as Hades isn't going to help the matter. I recommend removing all of the kids- yes, Bobby, Matthew, that includes you- from the room. If you adults insist on staying in the room, please stay out of the way."

A hushed silence met my speech, but Percy had returned with the supplies so I paid it no heed.

We fell into a rhythm, as we had so many times on the Argo II, treating each others injuries simultaneously. We didn't talk, spare the rare question for whoever we were treating. I dribbled nectar into Thalia's open mouth as Hazel worked on bandaging her midsection.

I knew that my family was still in the room. I could feel their gazes on us. I just hoped they had enough sense to send Bobby, Matthew, and my younger cousins outside. The sheer amount of blood Thalia had lost was terrifying, especially for what we determined to be a rather small stab wound.

Somebody placed a tray of water on the side table beside by my head. I looked up, and to my surprise it was Aunt String-Bean who had brought the water.

"I served as a trama-nurse for several years," she began.

That shocked me. I never would have pegged her as a nurse of any sort. However, the water was actually quite helpful. I swallowed my pride and opened my mouth to thank her, but she held up her hands to stop me.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do; it's quite obvious you have tools and medicine I've never worked with. I just thought you might appreciate some water."

I stared at her for a second, trying to read her expression.

"Thank you," I said, but then Thalia coughed, so I didn't see Aunt String-Bean's reaction.

I helped Thalia sit up, and handed her a glass of water. We all gathered around the couch. Jason perched on an arm by Thalia's feet, Piper on the floor beside him. Hazel was slumped into Frank, and Percy and Leo were helping me pack up the unused supplies.

"What happened?" questioned Jason.

Thalia mumbled something into her glass of water.

"What?" I asked.

"A stupid monster pushed me, I tripped and impaled myself with the stupid bread knife."

We all laughed, relieved it wasn't something worse.

"Who knew bread knives were so dangerous?" exclaimed Percy.

I glanced at my family, and then sighed. My friends shot me some questioning looks, but I just started to pass out the remaining water glasses. Let the interrogation begin.

The questions were to be expected, but annoying just the same. 'Who were the monsters?' 'Why were they attacking us?' 'Do you really do this almost daily?'

The eight of us answered the questions as best we could, but the final question was one I wasn't expecting.

"How do you guys know each other so well? It's obvious from the way you work together that you are close."

"Well," answered Leo, "There are some things you can't do without becoming friends, and flying halfway around the world to fulfill a prophecy and destroy the evil personification of the earth itself is one of them."

I couldn't help it, I laughed. Leo had a funny way of stating it; reminiscent of one of my favorite fictional stories, but what he said was true. I don't know anyone who's gone on a quest and not come back at least friends with the other members of the quest. Especially not one to save the world. Although that may be because the only people I've ever know who have been on a quest to save the world I became very close to.

Soon all of us were laughing, and my family was looking slightly bemused.

* * *

><p>My step mother was the one who decided to invite the others to stay the night. We all returned to the dining room, but not for long. We loaded our plates with food, and then spread out across the house.<p>

I ended up I the living room with Percy, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Bobby, Matthew, and my cousins. We channel surfed for a while, before deciding on a classic 'Peanuts' cartoon.

I noticed everyone avoided sitting on the couch, and I made a mental note to get Helen a gift card to get it reupholstered for Christmas. The blood spots were quite disturbing.

I lay my head on Percy shoulder, and snuggled into his side. Today had been quite eventful, but it shaped up to be a better Thanksgiving than I thought it would be.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a quick llittle postscript: One of Leo's quotes is inspired by one of my favorite quotes in a fantastic (and popular) series. If you can tell me were its from, you'll get a shout out in the next (final!) chapter! Here's the quote:<strong>

**"Well," answered Leo, "There are some things you can't do without becoming friends, and flying halfway around the world to fulfill a prophecy and destroy the evil personification of the earth itself is one of them."**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, everyone!**

**So, this is the last chapter. Ah****hhhhh! I can't believe I managed to finish a story! Ahhhhhhhhh!**

**Well, now that that's over and done with, here are the shout-outs I promised. Last chapter, one of the things Leo said was inspired by this quote from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone:**

**"There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them."**

**These two amazing reviewers guessed it correct, so a big shout out goes to:**

**Rebelle13**

**ThePercyJacksonOracle**

**Carl and Sonicblue99, you both got it correct as well, but I didn't include you in the "official" shout-out because I know you two, and I knew you would get it rightt.**

**This chapter is kinda short and I don't want to overpower it with a long Author's Note before hand, so please read the afterword.**

**Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

I awoke to the sound of voices whispering.

Last night my friends and I had fallen asleep sprawled in various places around my family's living room. I was laying with my head on Percy's chest on the floor beside the couch. Piper and Jason were in a similar position in front of the TV. Thalia had taken up residence in an overstuffed chair, and Leo appeared to have fallen asleep in the process of disassembling the DVD player. Hazel and Frank were not within my line of vision, but I assumed they were on the other side of the couch.

While I was curious as to who was whispering, I really did not want to move. My curiosity was satisfied a moment later when my father and Aunt String-bean rounded the corner. I watched their exchange through my eyelashes so as not to alert them to the fact that I was awake.

"Do you think we should wake them up? They really should be in beds, and I don't think that the younger kids should see those of them who are snuggling," my father asked my aunt.

"Frederick, just let them be. Honestly, you should have seen some of the things you and your friends got up to when you camped out in our living room after parties. And need I remind you that when that happened you were, more often than not, drunk."

I suppressed a shudder. Demigods and alcohol do not mix. Although, I didn't think a single demigod would even consider consuming anything with alcohol after meeting Mr. D.

"Well, yes. But..."

"Just let them be! They're fine, Frederick. The most I think you have to worry about is that Leo character giving all of the others Sharpie mustaches."

I decided that once my aunt and my father left I would go around and hide all of the markers in the house.

"Alright," my father sighed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

As my father walked away, Aunt String-bean threw a wink in my direction.

"Hey, Aunt Fran?" I called out, not bothering to raise my head.

"Yes, Annabeth,"

"Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>Okie-dokie. Sometime today or tomorrow I am going to post an "Acknowledgements". Why, you may ask. Well, as a reader I enjoy reading the aknowledgements found in the books I read. I see it as a little window into the author's lives and I think it's really sweet how they thank everybody.<strong>

**Because I am sure the majority of you readers have better things to do than read my thank-yous, I'm going to say a quick thank you now. **

**Thank you to everyonewho reviewed, followed, favorites, or just plain read my story. I got much more of a response to this story than I ever expected and I really appreciate it. You have no idea how big my smile got whenever I got an email saying someone had reviewed, followed, or favoritedmy story. You all gave me such a positive response, and I can't thank you enough. But I shall try:**

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! **

**For all of you who live in the US, Happy Thanksgiving! (See, I waited to post the last chapter of'A Thanksgiving Mishap' on Thanksgiving :) )**


	11. Acknowledgements

**Acknowledgements**

****As a reader I enjoy reading the aknowledgements found in the books I read. I see it as a little window into the author's lives and I think it's really sweet how they thank everybody. So, here are my acknowledgements.****

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorites, or just plain read my story. I got much more of a response to this story than I ever expected and I really appreciate it. You have no idea how big my smile got whenever I got an email saying someone had reviewed, followed, or favorited my story. I recieved 59 reviews, 45 favorites, 68 follows, 2,090 views and 400 visitors to this story as of after Chapter 9. You all gave me such a positive response, and I can't thank you enough. But I shall try:**

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

**Next I must thank the author of the amazing PJO and HoO series. I never did a disclaimer, mainly because I think that if its on fanfiction, it is pretty clear that the author of the story doesn't own what ever inspired the story. Mr. Rick Riordan created an amazing world that I love a lot, and so, while he will never read this or realize I'm thanking him, I still owe him a huge thank you.**

**Charlotte, I owe you the next thanks. Despite the fact that you aren't the biggest fan of fan fiction, you've read my story since you found out about it and have giving me such wonderful support. You've helped me with this story quite a bit, and I am so thankfull. You are an amazing friend, and I love you very much! So, thank you!**

**Finally, the recipient of most of my thanks: Nicole! Thank you so much for introducing me to the world of fan fiction. For encouraging me to post this story on here. And for being my editor since the begining. You are incredible! I can't tell you how much I appreciate how much effort you put into editing my work (I make a lot of mistakes, don't I). You are also an amazing friend, and I wish I got to see you more! So, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

**To everyone I mentioned, thank you again! To everyone I forgot, I'm so sorry I forgot you. And thank you!**

**Bye for now!**

**~ Connie rose**


	12. Author's Note: I wrote a bonus one-shot!

**Hi! So I just wanted to let you all kknow, that I wrote a bonus one-shot the corresponds with it his story. It features Bobby, Matthew, and the OC whom Annabeth fought in chapter eight. Please go check it out! Hopefully you all will like it!**


End file.
